starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Badlands (script)
Final Script (4/11/1995) Cast of characters * GUINEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONDANCER - Unicorn, bonded to Fallon * HARMONY - Singer, Songwriter, Baby Animal Wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * CLEO - Baby Unicorn * SUGAR - Baby Dragon * SPIKE - Baby Panther * ARCHIMEDES, "Archie" - Wise Owl, Merlin's Familiar * QUEEN ADRIANNA - Queen of Avalon * WINTERMANE - Queen's Tiger * KALE - Outlaw Princess * GRIMM - Dragon * KING JARED - King of Avalon, Pack Commander * DRAKE - Pack Rider * THUNDERBOLT - Wolf * JOSH - Pack Rider * STORMRUNNER - Wolf * MAX - Pack Rider * SHADOW - Wolf Guest characters * WINERVA - Craft Master, Fallon's Mother * ALFRED - Craft Master, Fallon's Father * DENNAN - Wagon Master * LORD BATTON - Snobby young Lord * LADY ROBBINS - Friend to Queen * CIVELLO - Nasty Outlaw * Misc. Outlaws, male and female * Misc. wagoneers, partygoers * Misc. animals to pull wagons, horses, bears ACT 1 (1) ESTABLISHING SHOT - EXT. - GREAT FORESTS - DAY VERY FAST PAN across thick old-growth trees. Sunlight sparkles between the leaves and branches as we race through the forest. CLOSE UP - racing hooves pound over dead leaves and mud on a barely-visible trail. PAN UP - to Moondancer running all-out through the dense forest. Fallon leans into the unicorn as if she has been aerodynamically sculpted onto Moondancer's back for maximum speed. The magnificent animal has an instinct for split-second timing as she leaps over fallen branches and logs. The sound of a WILD HOWL is heard. Another howl echoes across the vast forest, joining with the first. Fallon turns and looks quickly behind her. MOONDANCER They're almost on us! FALLON Take dead man's bluff. MOONDANCER Are you sure? FALLON Are you? MOONDANCER Of course. MoonDancer lowers her horn and leaves the trail, running straight for a huge section of tree trunks. At the last minute, the unicorn veers around an enormous tree as mud and debris fly under her hooves. Fallon leans into the turn, as if she were riding a super fast motorcycle. The howls grow louder. In front of Fallon and Moondancer looms an opening in the forest floor, a deep and dangerous chasm. Primeval morning mist rises from the open pit, lending an ominous feel to the glacier-carved gash in the earth. FALLON Let's do it! The unicorn does not slow up, but instead increases speed. Moondancer reaches the edge and makes the leap. The unicorn just makes it to the other side, one back hoof skidding off the cliff face. Without missing a beat, Moondancer spins down a dirt trail, heading for a clearing. OVERVIEW - Moondancer races into the clearing without slowing. She's well into the clearing when three shapes also enter the clearing, from another side. They are behind and racing to catch up to the fast Moondancer. It is the Wolf Pack. Drake races on Thunderbolt, Josh on Stormrunner, and Max on Shadow. At the far end of the clearing can be seen two small poles with a banner stretched between them. The crystal Carriage is parked to one side. Harmony and the baby animals (Sugar, Spike and Cleo), and King Jared sit waiting. Goliath stands nearby. HARMONY (jumping up) Here they come! The babies leap to their feet. King Jared is on his feet. Goliath stands in eager anticipation. We see now that it is a race. Three wolves and Moondancer running at full out speed for the banner. HARMONY Go Fallon!! SPIKE Go Moondancer! SUGAR (can't contain herself as she flies about in circles) Yea! Look at them go! Cleo hops up and down with excitement. CLOSE - FALLON bent so low, she is practically melded onto the speeding Moondancer. Unicorn and rider run as one, perfectly tuned to each other. The three wolves are closing - JARED (moving his arms in excitement) Go, go, go!! Moondancer flies across the finish line, Fallon raising her arms in victory as they rip through the banner. FALLON (finally letting loose) Yeah!! The three wolves follow. Harmony and the babies run to Moondancer as Fallon leaps off the unicorn in a graceful bound. Harmony gives Fallon the high five. HARMONY Wow, you two are amazing. The babies all hug Moondancer and Fallon. SPIKE Fantastic! SUGAR (soaring around in excitement) You were flying! Fallon hugs Moondancer and smiles. FALLON (to Moondancer) You were great! MOONDANCER We are a great team, Fallon. The wolves are there now, boys stay mounted. DRAKE (complaining) No fair - King Jared, they leaped Dead man's bluff, that's not on the course. FALLON Sore loser, Drake? KING JARED (laughing) Drake, you can't blame them for taking a little initiative - I'd say they showed courage and the skill to back it up. HARMONY That's right. You did great Fallon. FALLON Come on Drake. No hard feelings? Fallon extends her hand to Drake. Drake shakes hands. He then grins broadly. DRAKE You actually leaped Dead Man's Bluff! That was really great! KING All right, let's set up the next event. JOSH Yeah, free style trick riding - that's my thing. FALLON (laughing, she is in her element) Well, you'll just have to prove it! The boys and King ride off leaving Harmony and the babies with Fallon and Moondancer. FALLON Thanks for coming out and cheering us on, guys. (looks around) Say, where's Gwen? HARMONY Home, packing. She's volunteered to represent the Queen at a naming ceremony. FALLON Sounds like the perfect job for our Queen-in-training. Boring -'' '''HARMONY' Urn, well, not quite. FALLON What do you mean? HARMONY Gwen's volunteered us along as well. FALLON No way! MOONDANCER Fallon, we are bound to protect the Princess. FALLON From what!? Some starry-eyed nerd who dances on Gwen's feet! That's Archie's job! HARMONY Sorry, Fallon, Queen-in-Training's orders. FALLON We'll see about that. CUT (2) EXT. EST. CRYSTAL PALACE - DAY The Palace sparkles in the mid-day sun. (3) INT. GWEN'S ROOM Gwenevere's bedroom is a mess, every surface covered with another glittering ballgown, every drawer and armoire door open. A trunk is open on the floor with some clothes hanging out. Archie is trying to help Gwen by walking around and picking up everything Gwen drops. Gwen throws another garment down. Archie walks over and picks it up, neatly placing it back on the shelf. Gwen looks back at the shelf, picks up the same gown, looks at it and tosses it back on the clothing stack on the ground. ARCHIE Doowhie! Gwen holds up two gowns and looks at Amber. Amber stands looking over the dutch door into Gwen's room. GWEN Star, which do you think is prettier? AMBER You'll look beautiful in both of them. GWEN You're right. I'll take both. Gwen throws the dresses into the trunk accidentally catching Archie and knocking him into the trunk under the clothes. SFX: KNOCKING ON DOOR. FALLON (vo) Gwenevere?! Fallon strolls in, tracking in dust and grime. Gwen wrinkles her nose at all the dirt being tracked in. She is holding a dress she has just picked out GWEN Fallon, you're tracking dust all over my things. FALLON Why am I being sent to Castle Greenwood! GWEN Lady Robbins had a girl, isn't it wonderful?! FALLON That is wonderful, but I'm scheduled for field games with the Pack. GWEN Oh, you can run with the Pack any day. (trying to be cute) That cute Lord Batton will be there-'' '''FALLON' Lord Batton is a stuck up clod! GWEN (holding the dress up in front of Fallon for size) You make it sound like attending a party with handsome guys is punishment. FALLON (pushing the dress aside) Dancing and flirting - That is what you do best. Let me do what I do best! GWEN looks offended. Archie pops up onto the edge of the trunk, a frilly hat on his head. ARCHIE Girls, girls, now there's no need - doowap! Gwen tosses the gown she has been holding into the trunk, knocking him back in. GWEN You're going. Mother thinks it's a good idea. She knows best. Tight on Gwen and Fallon. They are pissed! CUT (4) INT. NURSERY Bath time. There is a sunken bathtub in one corner of the Nursery. Harmony wears a bib over the front of her clothes (leisure, no shoes). She sits on the side, feet in the water, washing the baby lamb's fluffy fur. Cleo is in the bath. Spike swims about with his toy boat. Sugar stands to the side on the edge of the tub. SUGAR Cleo, check out my new song - I call it -'' Splash Dance! Sugar dramatically yodels like Tarzan as she performs a belly flop right into the center of the tub. Baby lamb giggles. '''CLEO' That was Ba-a-a-ad. SUGAR floats on her back over to Cleo, blowing out a spurt of water like a little fountain. CLEO Sugar, you are so gross! HARMONY Stop annoying Cleo, Sugar. Cleo walks out of the tub, nose held high in the air. Harmony dries lamb into a furry fluffball. Gwen and Fallon can be heard arguing down the hall. FALLON (O.S.) (shouting over previous action) No one knows what's best for me, but me! And contrary to what you think, your mother does not know everything! The babies turn their heads in the direction of the yelling. GWEN (vo) (shouting) Take that back! FALLON (vo) No! SPIKE Fallon and Gwen sure sound mad at each other. HARMONY They're friends. They'll work it out. FALLON (shouting in distance) Fine! And I don't want to talk to you either! SFX: DOOR SLAMMING. FX WIPE (5) TRAVEL TREE RING - NEAR THE BADLANDS· - LATE AFTERNOON - Setting looks like a western movie setting, aka Arizona, New Mexico. The Travel Trees flash to crystal, then a flash of light appears in the center of the ring. The Jewel Riders and Chooga with the Crystal Carriage, emerge in the flash of light. Jewel Riders are powered up. They power down. Outside the ring, waiting for them, is DENNAN, leader of the caravan. Tall, handsome, he's dressed for adventuring. He sits atop his mighty steed. DENNAN Princess Gwenevere. I'm Dennan. We're camped just around the bend. FALLON There are at least four hours of light left, shouldn't we be on our way? DENNAN There's been reports of outlaws. Nothing to worry about, but I'd rather wait until morning to go through Wizard's Pass. GWEN Fine. Lead on, Dennan. Fallon has already taken the lead and is around the bend, leaving the group behind. CUT (6) TRANSFORMATION OF CARRIAGE The Crystal Carriage, parked in its camping spot, transforms into the tent. DISSOLVE (7) EXT. CRYSTAL CARRIAGE/TENT - CAMPING SITE - NIGHT. The Crystal Carriage is opened into tent mode. Crystal rocks glow in the small campfire out front. In the distance, we see other crystal campfires from other members of the caravan. Chooga sleeps next to the camper. A few people exit scene waving to the Princess and Dennan. Gwen stands in doorway of carriage. Dennan talks to her from outside. DENNAN I'm afraid everyone wanted to say hello. You are most gracious, Princess. GWEN No problem, I'm used to it. Good night. DENNAN Good night. Dennan walks away. Gwen turns and enter the camper. Inside Harmony is tucking the babies into their fold-down beds. Sugar folds her wings around herself (sleep mode). Archie adjusts his sleeping cap. Gwen plops herself down on her fold-down bed. GWEN Whew, I'm beat! I must have shaken a hundred hands. HARMONY It's not everyday you get to meet the Princess. GWEN It's true, all this admiring and bowing and "oh, I'm so excited to meet you" - Hey, someone's got to do it-'' '''HARMONY' Oh, you love it. Harmony playfully throws a pillow at Gwen. GWEN Hey! Gwen throws the pillow back at Harmony. Harmony ducks and it hits Spike. Spike jumps up and throws two pillows at Cleo. PILLOW FIGHT! The babies are up and jumping, pillows are flying! Amber looks in window and bats a few pillows back inside. ARCHIE Girls, girls, this is no way to behave - Floooop! WHAM! Archie gets socked with five pillows. The girls and babies are laughing and screaming with delight, tossing pillows everywhere, filling screen with feathers. SFX. A Knocking at the door. Everyone pops up from under a sea of pillows and feathers (except Archie). WINERVA (VO) Princess Gwenevere? GWEN (gets up and walks to door) Oh oh, someone forgot to pay their respects to the most gracious Princess. Another pillow goes flying out the door as Gwen pulls back the flapfdoor. GWEN (laughing) I'm Princess Gwenevere. Winerva stands in the doorway as if unsure of her welcome. Winerva is a craftsmaster in the Weaving guild, her Master insignia is embroidered on her sleeve. She wears a feminine yet practical outfit in bright colors. WINERVA (eyeing the mess of pillows and feathers) I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was told that Fallon would be here -'' Gwen looks to Harmony. '''HARMONY' She's out scouting with Dennan's riders. I'm Harmony. WINERVA Oh, Harmony. I've heard you perform.I'm so pleased to meet you in person. HARMONY Thank you. WINERVA I'm Winerva, Fallon's mother. The girls look at each other incredulously -'' '''GWEN' We had no idea you were traveling with us, Fallon never mentioned -'' '''WINERVA' I'm sure Fallon never talks about Alfred or me. HARMONY Alfred? WINERVA Fallon's father. We haven't seen her in a few years-'' '''GWEN' A few years! Bu - that's terrible - you come right in - I'm sure Fallon will be back any minute. Winerva sits primly on a stool. Sugar, Spike and Cleo pop up to inspect their guest. They smile at Winerva. WINERVA Oh. Winerva smiles back uneasily. ARCHIE Floopoi! Archie pops out from under a pillow. Winerva is startled. ARCHIE I am Archimedes. My dear lady, it is indeed a pleasure. Archie bows. WINERVA The pleasure is mine. This carriage is remarkable. Absolutely stunning. GWEN You are very kind. HARMONY May I offer you some tea, Winerva? WINERVA Thank you. CUT (8) EXT. - CRYSTAL CARRIAGE - NIGHT **Dialouge under scene** WINERVA (O. S.) These dresses, Princess, you have wonderful taste. GWEN (0. S.) Yes, this is an original design from Paneenie -'' '''WINERVA (O. S.)' (very impressed) No, the Master himself?! GWEN (0. S.) The one and the same. Look at these. WINERVA (0. S.) Oh may I? Fallon is taking off Moondancer's saddle and riding gear. From inside the carriage, warm light glows and laughing and giggling are heard. Fallon looks up at the noise. FALLON (walking up the steps) We're not even there, and Gwen's partying already. Fallon steps inside. FALLON It's late, party's over! She sees the girls having a ball, holding up dresses, tossing gowns, even the babies are wearing pretty scarves and gowns that have been tossed and draped about. Archie wears a frilly hat and shawl, preening around like a little model on a catwalk. Gwen turns and stops laughing - GWEN Fallon, look who's here to see. you-'' Lowering a beautiful gown she had been inspecting, Winerva turns and reveals herself. '''WINERVA' Hello, Fallon - Mother! FALLON (shocked) WINERVA It's good to see you -'' '''FALLON' Is Father here too?! WINERVA (uneasy) He's in our wagon, you know your father - so stubborn - I wish you'd come and talk with him. FALLON I'm very tired, Mother! WINERVA Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize how late it was - Perhaps tomorrow -'' '''FALLON' Maybe, good night. Winerva walks past a stone cold Fallon and exits. WINERVA (final turn before exit) It was very nice to meet all of you. GWEN Winerva, the pleasure was ours. Good night. Fallon stares at Gwen and Harmony. Gwen is all over her. GWEN How could you be so rude!? To your own mother?! FALLON (very angry) You knew they'd be here and you deliberately made me go! I hate you for this, Gwenever''e! Fallon storms out of the tent and slams the door. '''GWEN' Fallon, come back here! HARMONY Gwen, let her go. She's very upset. GWEN I don't get it. The babies are anxiously looking out the door. HARMONY (to babies) All right, everyone to bed! Right now! The babies jump into their beds. CUT (9) EXT - CARRIAGE - NIGHT Fallon is crying softly into Moondancer's mane. FALLON (crying) You're the only one who truly understands me. MOONDANCER I understand that if you hurt, I hurt also. Fallon wipes her tears on Moondancer's mane. FALLON I don't want you to hurt. I love you more than anything, Moondance. MOONDANCER I love you too, Fallon. Nothing can ever change that. FALLON * sniff * I know. CUT (10) EXT. BADLANDS PASS - DAY Wide sweeping pan of the valley (Death Valley western style). The caravan is making it's way across the valley floor towards the pass between two mountains. Pan up the mountain to- (11) EXT. - CAVE MOUTH - DAY The dragon wagon sits in the back. Grimm sparks the small campfire with this dragon breath. Kale stands to one side. A nasty outlaw CIVELLO kneels over the drawing he made in the sand. Civello is pointing with a crystal arrow. CIVELLO My men are stationed here - and here - we can pick off the wagons with ease. KALE That's fine, Civello. But I wouldn't count on such ''easy pickings". Not with Jewel Riders along. CIVELLO Ha har - Jewel Riders - Without Merlin, they haven't a clue as to how to use those Enchanted Jewels. KALE Yes, well they have an uncanny knack of figuring out what to do. Just make sure no harm comes to the Princess - the Princess is mine! Do you understand?! CIVELLO Perfectly. CUT (12) EXT. - BADLANDS The caravan is making its way through the mountain pass. The Crystal Carriage drives in front of Winerva's and Alfred's wagon. Archie sits up front with Harmony. Gwen rides along side. Fallon watches the carriage pass. Winerva stops her wagon in front of Fallon. WINERVA Alfred, looks who's here. ALFRED Humpf. WINERVA Fallon, it was so long ago, can't we just forget -'' '''FALLON' That was the most important day of my life when I entered the Friendship Ring. This is Moondancer, by the way, in case you're interested. WINERVA My, such a magnificent creature. FALLON She is not a creature! She is my best friend! ALFRED We wanted the best for you, Fallon. FALLON That's exactly what I got! No thanks to you! WINERVA Please Fallon, let's not fight anymore. Fallon spots movement coming from the mountain ridge as outlaws take positions. FALLON Moondancer, do you see that? MOONDANCER Yes. FALLON We've go to go. Fallon turns Moondancer and races off. ALFRED (shaking his head) She never could sit still, no patience. An arrow swishes through the air and thuds into the wagon side! DENNAN (vo) AMBUSH!!! QUICK CUTS Men and woman outlaws shoot crystal arrows into the mountain pass. Men and woman outlaws scurry down ropes. Crystal arrows rain down on the wagons. CIVELLO and KALE watch from a mountain ridge. Civello laughs. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** ACT II (13) EXT. WIZARD'S PASS - DAY Long shot of the valley that lies before the mountain pass. The caravan is formed into a circle as a rain of crystal arrows fly down from the mountain sides. CUT (14) CRYSTAL CARRIAGE Gwen and Amber race up to the Crystal Carriage. The babies are peeping out the front window behind Harmony and Archie. GWEN Jewel Riders, let's ride! Amber leaps into the skies, her mighty wings powering her above the wagons. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! Gwen holds up her Sun Stone and Gwen and Amber power up. HARMONY (rising in the Crystal Carriage) By the magic of the Heart Stone! Harmony powers up. HARMONY (to babies and Archie) Stay inside! I'm going to help calm down the other animals. Harmony closes the front flap. She leaps to the ground. An arrow strikes the closed door. ARCHIE (and the babies from the side window) Be careful, Harmony. CUT (15) AERIAL OVER WAGONS Gwen and Amber swoop over Dennan. He is mounted and directing the wagons as they pull into a circle. DENNAN (shocked as he sees the Princess) Princess! Take cover! GWEN You take care of the wagons! We'll take care of the outlaws! Amber swings up into the skies. Another sweep of arrows arc into the skies. GWEN Ready, fire! Gwen and Amber fire their Jewels and wipe the beams across the sky, crumbling arrows to dust. AMBER Shield yourself, Gwen! A barrage of arrows comes in from the other side. Amber swings around. Gwen holds out her Sun Stone. A swirling pixie dust projects from the Jewel, forming into a magic power shield (see design). The shield holds in front of Gwen and Amber. The arrows strike and crumble to bits. AMBER Good move. GWEN We'll have to remember that one. CUT (16) WAGON CIRCLE A few straggler wagons in the back are moving up to the caravan circle. Fallon on Moondancer race past the circle toward the rear wagons. MOONTHING They're attacking the last few carts. FALLON By the Magic of the Moon Stone! Fallon and Moon Stone power up as they race into the camera. ANGLE ON SIDE OF MOUNTAIN Outlaws 1, 2, 3 and 4 are sliding down four ropes. FALLON Moondancer, let's give them a little rope to play with. Fallon and Moonglow pull up and fire their Moon Stones at the ropes. The outlaws leap to the bottom, avoiding the beams, and draw their swords at the oncoming unicorn. But suddenly, behind the outlaws, the ropes they came down on, come to life and like pythons, catch the outlaws, wrapping around them, lifting and bouncing them about, upside down. OUTLAWS Ahh!/ Help!/ Cut the ropes! CUT (17) WAGON TRAIN - CLOSE SHOTS Men are trying to calm down the horses and bears. Harmony runs from animal to animal among the wagons, calming the animals. She uses the soothing magic of her Heart Stone to calm them down. HARMONY (to one animal) Easy -'' (to another) ''Don't be frightened. VOICE (O.S.) Down, boy! Harmony, over here! Harmony dashes off to another wagon. Fallon comes riding by her parents wagon. She sees Winerva and Alfred taking cover under their wagon. WINERVA Fallon, are you all right? FALLON Fine, are you two all right? WINERVA Yes, I think so. ALFRED What has this kingdom come to when a peaceful caravan can't even travel to a simple naming ceremony! FALLON Stay here, until it's over. WINERVA Be careful, dears. FALLON We will. Fallon expertly rears Moondancer up, turns the unicorn and they charge away. CUT (18) EXT. MOUNTAIN CAVE - OVERLOOKING VALLEY CIVELLO doesn't look so good as he watches his men being routed by the Jewel Riders. Kale stands next to him, her cape flying in the breeze. CIVELLO I don't believe what I'm seeing -'' '''KALE' I told you they were good. CIVELLO We're not through yet. KALE You will be soon, if you don't start listening to me. CIVELLO What do you have in mind? (19) LEAD WAGON - CARAVAN Gwen lands Amber near Dennan. Fallon rides up. People cheer them from the caravan. DENNAN I don't know what we would have done if you weren't here. GWEN No problem. DENNAN I think we should try and make a run through the pass. Once through we'll be in the clear. FALLON We're ready when you are. CUT (20) EXT. WIDE SHOT OF WIZARD'S PASS. DAY The caravan charging towards the opening in the pass. Gwen and Amber swoop over the caravan waving them forward. GWEN So far, so good. DENNAN (driving his wagon with gusto) We're almost through! FALLON (racing along side the wagons) Keep the wagons moving! ANGLE ON CRYSTAL CARRIAGE Harmony drives Chooga. Archie sits next to her. ARCHIE This is terrible, Merlin would never stand for such common rustling. HARMONY Well, I'm afraid that Merlin isn't here to do anything about it. CUT (21) WIDE SHOT OF CARAVAN They are almost through. ANGLE ON MOUNTAIN Suddenly a dark purple beam whips across the top of the pass. The other mountain top explodes. The ground trembles as rocks start falling. Avalanche! DENNAN Hold up those wagons! The wagons pull to an abrupt halt. Rocks tall into the pass blocking the way out. Gwen flies over the Crystal Carriage- HARMONY Gwen, Did you see that? GWEN There's only one person I know who can create a magic blast like that - Kale! HARMONY What would she want with a caravan of goods? GWEN I'm going to find out. Let's go, Sunstar. Amber takes off into the air towards the mountain. ANGLE ON FRONT OF CARAVAN - DENNAN talks to Fallon as they inspect the fallen rocks. FALLON There's too much rock to blast through. Is there another way? DENNAN Yeah, we'd better get moving. CUT (22) WAGONS BREAKING THE CIRCLE AND FORMING INTO LINE. Fallon rides by the wagons herding them in the right direction. She rides by her parents wagon and slows up to ride with them. ALFRED That's some outfit you got there. FALLON Like it? ALFRED Is that Jewel Armor? FALLON Yes, our Enchanted Jewels give us magic armor that protects us. Winerva is startled that her daughter could be in danger. FALLON (for her Mother's benefit) We mostly use it to ride the wild magic. WINERVA Ride the wild magic, isn't that dangerous? FALLON (big grin) It's incredible, there's nothing else like it! Moondancer rides magic like a champ! WINERVA Moondancer, we're very pleased to meet you. MOONDANCER I am pleased to meet you as well. FALLON She says she is pleased to meet you. WINERVA It must be wonderful to talk with a magical animal. FALLON It is. I love Moongdancer, she wouldn't let anything happen to me. MOONDANCER That's right. WINERVA You're so lucky to have such good friends. There is a moment of awkward silence as Fallon realizes she is communicating with her parents. FALLON (looking down) We should be checking out the rest of the wagons. ALFRED Right. Fallon takes off. MOONDANCER They seem nice. FALLON Well, they are my parents after all. CUT (23) EXT - RIDGES ALONG THE MOUNTAIN TOPS - DAY Gwen on Amber fly into the screen searching - Gwen flies on into the trap. ANGLE ON FALLON Fallon is riding alongside the wagons searching the hills for another attack. She puts her hand over her brow to shield the sun and sees something - GRIMM's head behind a rock outcropping. Gwen is heading there but doesn't see him yet. Kale steps up in the front of her dragon wagon and is about to whip her Dark Stone at the unicorn and rider. FALLON Gwen! Behind you! MOONDANCER Sunstar! Look out! Kale whips out a power blast. Gwen grabs on as Amber does a twisting, sideslip combat maneuver. The power blast misses but hits a rock blowing it to bits. FALLON Moondance, tell Sunstar to follow us! Moondancer's horn flashes light. ANGLE ON AMBER AND GWEN - AMBER Moondancer is calling us to follow them. GWEN Go! Amber glides in low over the desert towards Moondancer. Grimm and Kale chase Gwen and Amber about to blast again. KALE Follow them! ANGLE ON - Fallon bends over Moonglow's neck as the two race away from Grimm towards the mountain side. Outlaws are now making their way down the mountain side on many ropes. Grimm flies into screen. ANGLE ON - FALLON Moondancer, why don't we send Grimm a message. MOONGLOW Certainly. CLOSE ON GRIMM as he hears the message. MOONGLOW (vo) Grimm, my rider says you smell like a skunk brush. GRIMM (surprised) Huh? KALE Don't listen to them Grimm, I like the way you smell. MOONGLOW (vo) And you have dragon breath! GRIMM (insulted) Erg....!?! Grimm blasts a burst of flame at Fallon without slowing. The flame arrows down into frame, chasing Fallon and Moondancer. Include outlaws 1, 2 and 3 climbing down ropes. Fallon and Moondancer race past the outlaws. The flame hits the ropes. The ropes all smoke and break. The outlaws look at one another and scream. They tumble to the ground. AMBER swoops in behind Fallon and Moondancer. KALE Grimm, after them! Like a cowpony, Moonthing comes to an abrupt halt, then spins around to face the approaching Grimm. FALLON (holding up her Moon Stone) Jewel of illusion, hear my call where once there was nothing build me a wall. Directly in front of Fallon and Moondancer, it looks like one wall of the pass has shifted, creating a box canyon - a dead end, hiding Fallon, Moonthing, Gwen and Amber completely. GRIMM Huh?! Grimm arrows straight up, flapping madly, to avoid the wall he believes is there. KALE (struggling to hold on) No, Grimm, it's just an illusion! Amber flies low over Moondancer. GWEN Pretty fancy, Fallon. FALLON How'd you do that magic shield thing, that was very cool. GWEN I'll show you later. The girls look at each other for a moment. Gwen swings Amber into the skies. Fallon turns Moonglow back to the caravan. CUT (24) CRYSTAL CARRIAGE Fallon rides past the Crystal Carriage. She Powers Down. FALLON Everyone all right? HARMONY So far. Fallon pulls up next to her parents wagon and rides alongside. ALFRED Do you always have this much excitement on a typical day? FALLON Well, maybe not this much. ALFRED Are you sculpting any more, Fallon? FALLON I don't have much time for crafts, now-a-days - I'd like to though, I mean, one day, go back to it. ALFRED I just hate to see talent like yours wasted. WINERVA The girl has talents in many areas, Alfred. FALLON Father, I need to find my own way, find what's right for me. ALFRED We're artists, we create, it is in our blood. FALLON But I do that with Moondancer. Together we create... magic. ALFRED Magic is not the work of a true artist! FALLON It is if it comes from my heart. ALFRED Look, Fallon, that day, your Friendship Ring Ceremony - That was my fault, your mother wanted to go but I forbade it, I had no idea how important it was to you. FALLON Daddy, neither did I. Fallon smiles at her parents. CUT (25) EXT. - MOUNTAIN TOPS Gwen on Amber is searching for Kale. Amber spots a group of outlaws nearby. AMBER There's the outlaws. GWEN What are they up to? A group of Civello's men fire arrows at Gwen and Amber. AMBER Hang on! To avoid the arrows, Amber dives around a bend in the mountain. Amber turns into her dive - Too late. They fly into a trap - A giant magic net has been strung between the outcroppings and rocks. Amber slams into it like a fly into a spider's web. GWEN Agg, I can't move! AMBER Neither can I! CIVELLO stands looking down upon them, hands on hips. CIVELLO Not such a big deal now, Jewel Rider! MEN Ha har. CIVELLO Maybe we'll just hold you for ransom, at least we'll get something out of this raid. The dragon wagon swoops in from the skies, a hook on the bottom grabs the net and swings it out into the skies over the pass. KALE I think not, Civello. Thanks for your help, as feeble as it was. CIVELLO What about my booty!!! KALE Better luck next time! GWEN Let us go, Kale! KALE We meet again, Princess, but his time you're stuck with me. GWEN I can't believe you've resorted to caravan raids. KALE You think I want wagon booty?! Ha ha! It's Merlin's key I want! CUT (26) EXT. - VALLEY The Crystal Carriage, Fallon on Moondancer stand by with Dennan on his horse. MOONDANCER Fallon, it's Kale! HARMONY Oh no, she's got Gwen! DENNAN We'll never reach them! Moondancer rears up. FALLON (assuming a "Zorro"-like pose) By the magic of the Moon Stone! They Power Up and take off like a rocket. Moondancer heads straight up the right-hand mountain side, racing up the cliff. The dragon wagon is almost at the end of the pass, near the rocks that block the pass. ANGLE ON - Fallon bends over Moondancer's neck like a jockey as they leap over rocks, racing higher up the mountain. FALLON We can do this. MOONDANCER Hold on Sunstar, we're coming! ON CLIFF TOP - FALLON AND MOONDANCER Moondancer heads straight for the top of the mountain and makes the leap. The unicorn flies out across the pass just as the Dragon Wagon cross the rocks. Fallon leaps from Moondancer and soars through the air, using gymnastics to spring as far as she can. Moondancer lands on the opposite mountain top. TIGHT ON DRAGON WAGON Fallon FALLS INTO FRAME as she comes out of a tuck and just barely manages to grab the edge of the side wing" of the Dragon Wagon. PULL BACK Grimm staggers in the air at the additional weight, and the Dragon Wagon lurches to one side. TIGHT ON FALLON as she grabs for the net, trying to jerk it free. INCLUDE KALE Kale turns and whips a blast from her Dark Stone at Fallon. Fallon loses her grip on the Dragon Wagon and falls, but has a grip on the net. The net rips from the weight and Fallon swings down to the length of the net. ON FALLON, GWEN, AND AMBER As Fallon swings at the end of the net, CLOSE UP Gwen struggles to free her Sun Stone. '''FALLON' (holding up her Moon Stone) Get ready, Gwen! GWEN Do it! Both girls fire their Enchanted Jewels, shredding the net. Amber and Gwen fall away. Amber's wings spread, and the unicorn dives to catch Gwen. Fallon holds on to a slim strand of net still attached to the dragon wagon. She tries to climb back up. Kale whips a Dark Stone blast but the blast hits a disk of light, the magic power shield, created by the combined power of Gwen and Amber's Sun Stones - which bounces the blast straight back at Kale. PULL BACK The purple magic beam blast is being pushed back towards the dragon wagon by Gwen and Amber. FALLON Gwen! The net breaks sending Fallon tumbling toward the ground, 50 feet below! GWEN (to Amber) Go! Amber dives in a vain attempt to save the falling Fallon but they are just too far away. GWEN Fallon, use your Moon Stone, hurry! ON FALLON as she falls closer and closer to the ground, she closes her eyes and clutches her Moon Stone. A silver power shield erupts around the girl. Gwen dives down holding out her Sun Stone. GWEN Do it, SunStar! Gwen and Amber fire their Sun Stones to increase the strength of Fallon's magic power shield. ANGLE ON FALLON as she hits the ground. There is a large SFX magical explosion as the shield explodes on impact. Instantly she is powered down. Gwen runs to Fallon where she lies on the ground, eyes closed. GWEN Fallon, are you all right? Tight on FALLON. Her eyes flutter open. FALLON Now I know another thing my Moon Stone can do. Thanks, Gwen. GWEN You're welcome. ANGLE ON THE DRAGON WAGON as it swoops over the pass. KALE Blasted Jewel Riders! Grimm, take us to Castle Thornwood! The next time I'm going to get serious! CUT (27) EXT. ESTABLISHING SHOT - CASTLE GREENWOOD - SUNSET The castle is all lit up in celebration of the new heir. CUT (28) INT. - MAIN BALL ROOM Crowd scene reminiscent of the Naming Ceremony in SLEEPING BEAUTY. Harmony and the babies just finish singing and dancing their naming Song on the performance stage. They bow to applause. Lady Robbins holding her new baby in her arms works the crowd. ANGLE ON ALFRED, WINERVA AND FALLON. ALFRED Fallon, what you did today was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do. FALLON Thanks, Daddy. WINERVA Queen Adrianna was right. A Jewel Rider is who you are. ALFRED We're proud of you, daughter. WINERVA And we've missed you very much. THEY HUG together. FALLON I've missed you too. I love you, both. WINERVA gently turns Fallon and points to - WINERVA Dear -'' ANGLE ON GWEN Gwen has just finished schmoozing with a Lord and Lady. Gwen touches up her hair and looks around for all the boys. '''FALLON' (walking up beside Gwen) Gwen, I did something really awful today. GWEN You danced with Batton? FALLON Worse, I said some terrible things to a friend. GWEN If she's really your friend, she'll forgive- you. FALLON I'd like that. GWEN Me too. The girls hug. Gwen notices the guys walking up. GWEN Oh oh, here comes the guys -'' She steps out, ready to do her duty as Princess - '''DENNAN' Could I have the pleasure of this dance Gwen is about to accept when-'' '''DENNAN' ''- Fallon?'' FALLON I'd be delighted. BATTON Fallon, you promised the next dance to me! GWEN Oh well, that's the way it goes... Archie marches boldly up to the Princess. He has something important on his mind. ARCHIE Now look here Princess, it is simply terrible for two such good friends to fight! GWEN Archie, you are absolutely right. ARCHIE I am? GWEN Dance with me, you handsome owi! Gwen swoops up the bemused Archie and dances into the crowd, swinging into a waltz. ARCHIE Hoopla! FADE OUT External links PDF fileCategory:Scripts Category:First season